


Summoning Savants

by Francesca Whateley (fra_whateley)



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Humor, Punching, THE POWER OF SCIENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fra_whateley/pseuds/Francesca%20Whateley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not serious, one-off. Features Lancer Albert Einstein punching Gilgamesh at relativistic speeds and being a cat when nobody is looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning Savants

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Fate/Stay Night UBW. I didn't like what happened to Ilya, and I was already thinking about giving a more modern spin (read: THE POWER OF SCIENCE!) to the world of Fate. Thus, Summoning Savants and Gilgamesh the Golden Gloriously Gibbed Git was born. I might sort of dislike Gilgamesh.

"I am Servant Lancer. I ask of you - are you my Master?"  
  
Lord El-Melloi gazed in surprise at the old man with wild hair standing in front of him, his eyes dropping to take in his lab coat.  
  
Sola-Ui stepped forward. "We both are providing energy, but he holds the Command Seals." she said, bowing her head.  
  
"Y-yes, thank you, Sola-Ui. Yes, I am your Master, Lancer!" he blustered, rolling up his sleeve to show the command seals on his arm.  
  
"So be it."  


* * *

  
  
"Is that Einstein?! Lord El-Melloi summoned... Albert Einstein?!" said Kiritsugu in the radio, almost dropping his rifle in shock as the Servant turned to wink at him.  


* * *

  
  
"You dare lay your eyes upon me, mongrel?" Gilgamesh shouted, his own eyes twitching at the infuriating old man in front of him.  
  
"Yes." he smiled widely, poking his tongue at the King of Heroes.  
  
"You... you... YOU DARE!" dozens of golden portals opened behind him, hundreds of swords shooting out of them at the lamppost where the man was standing.  
  
After the dust settled only a crater remained. Gilgamesh threw his head back to laugh, stopping abruptly as the man flickered back into existence in midair, falling gracefully to the ground. "That was very rash of you, o King of Heroes." he said mockingly.  
  
"And now I believe it's my turn." Energy gathered around his hands and he stepped forwards, suddenly appearing before Gilgamesh to deliver a devastating blow to his midsection. The golden armour cracked and pieces fell off as Gilgamesh spit blood, a look of utter surprise on his face.  


* * *

  
  
Tokiomi's eyes widened in surprise tinged with more than a little fear as he saw through his familiar the blow inflicted to his Servant. "To break through his armour without even using a Noble Phantasm... Gilgamesh, retreat!" he sent frantically.


End file.
